


Merry Happy Whatever

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam isn't feeling the Christmas spirit, but surprisingly, Dean is for once, and the brothers talk it over.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Merry Happy Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Got the title from the Netflix special _Merry Happy Whatever_. Adam Rose has a part in it! He's the actor from the season 8 episode with the golem, who played... da-da-da-da-da! Dean's: "he was my gay thing." Thought the title fit Sam's lack of enthusiasm.
> 
> And also, look at me writing more about Christmas. What did I get possessed by? Anyone want to come over, eat some GF sugar candy cane buttercream gingerbread cookies with me and do an exorcism? (and yes, I made those cookies, they were good) (but I will also be trying out Genevieve Padalecki's GF chocolate peppermint cookie recipe)
> 
> If I don't write anything else till Christmas, Merry Christmas! (though now that I've seen the boys singing in ugly Christmas sweaters I might be inspired...)

Sam wasn’t big on Christmas. How could he be when Dad had gotten drunk every year? Either that or it’d involved being covered in guts, or patching up wounds. So yeah, he wasn’t really feeling the holiday spirit. But Dean somehow was. Maybe since it was their first Christmas with a place to call home. It was annoying. His brother was sucking on candy canes, playing rock and heavy metal renditions of classic Christmas songs, had left a stocking outside Sam’s room, but left a rather vulgar suggestion with it.

And now Dean was calling Castiel, trying to get him involved or something. The angel had been on speaker, going on and on about how it wasn’t the birth of Christ, and that he saw no point in celebrating, and Dean pointed out he wanted to spend some time with him.

“Look, come on, I’ll let you go out and heal babies or something,” Dean had said. “Or you know, I could introduce you to _Home Alone_. It’s a classic. Gotta watch it.”

The movie had convinced him, so now Castiel was coming over. Sam liked Castiel, he did, but he just locked himself in his room for now.

It’d been an hour or two since the phone call when there was a knock on his door.

“What?” Sam asked, laying his book down on his chest, slightly irritated at being interrupted when he was in the middle of a fight scene.

“What’s up with you?” Dean’s voice came from the other side.

“Why does there have to be anything up with me?”

There was a heavy slump, Dean surely leaning against the door.

“You’ve been quiet… kinda moody.

Sam shot a bitch face at the door. “I am not moody.”

“Then come out. Cas’ll be here soon. And Christmas is tomorrow.”

Sam rolled his eyes, letting loose a big sigh.

Christmas. Yeah, he didn’t care. Spending just another day in his room was way better than being out there trying to avoid getting ripped to shreds. Better than having to deal with his dad drunk and yelling at him.

“Look, I know it wasn’t always easy for us,” Dean began. Sam huffed at that, hoping his brother heard it. “But we don’t gotta be what Dad made us, right? I know he got drunk every year, and we’d just pray he’d fall asleep instead of yelling. And then we started hunting and it was just another day. But right now ain’t then. Nobody yellin’, a roof over our heads that’s our own, someone coming over that we actually want to be with. No monsters on our trail either. Come on, I got you. And uh…” Dean’s voice cracked, trailing off. Sam heard him sniffling.

The Trials.

God, Sam had tears in his eyes now too.

“This year I still got you,” Dean finished.

In an instant Sam was off his bed, rushing to open the door. Dean, unprepared for it, fell into Sam’s arms. Sam caught him, hugging him hard, burying his face into his shoulder, snot building in his nose as the tears ran.

“Yeah, you got me,” Sam murmured.

“I gotcha, Sammy.”

Dean pulled back, patting his shoulder. “So come on, pizza, popcorn, _Home Alone_?”

Sam sniffled, ran his hand over his face to try and dry it.

“You think Cas’ll approve of an 8-year-old being a troublemaker?”

“He likes us, don’t he?”

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Sam murmured, leaning into his older brother just a bit as they walked down the hall.

“Merry Christmas, baby bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I can't remember watching _Home Alone_ though I know I did. I just picked it since I know Jensen and Danneel and the kiddos have watched it a lot this Christmas season. Look, I may not be caught up with the show at the moment, but I am caught up with their lives.
> 
> Happy Holidays! And also if anyone's feeling like they need any darker fics to relate to around this time of year since not everyone has a good holiday (I certainly have difficulties around the holidays) I hope I'll be able to get something out, and feel free to re-read some of my other works. Take care of yourselves, guys.


End file.
